Hidden Camera
by SeleneVL
Summary: What happens when Duke and Tristan get their hands on a video camera? You get an exclusive, behind-the-scenes fanfic of what the characters of Yu-Gi-Oh are REALLY like! Chapter 4 up! Bakura has a chat with his Yami...
1. The First Victim, Odion!

Disclaimer:  Sadly, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters, BUT ONE DAY I SHALL!!  BEHOLD THE POWERS OF A FANFICTION AUTHORESS!!!   ~evil laugher~

************************

            "Hey, Duke!"  An excited Tristan dashed up to his friend, waving a small digital recorder.  "Check it out!"

            Duke turned to Tristan, looking curious.  "What's that?"

            "Only the newest, greatest, and most advanced digital video recording device currently in existence!"  Tristan gave him a sly glance and wiggled his eyebrows.

            "Cool!"  Duke reached for the recorder.

            "Ah-ah!" Tristan pulled it back.  "What makes you think I was going to let you touch it?"

            "Well then why did you want to show it to me so badly?" Duke folded his arms.

            "Because I'm gonna take this little baby for it's first test run.  Wanna come?"

            "Do I ever!" Duke grinned and made another grab for the recorder.  "I'll deal with the technical stuff like doing the recording…"

            "Sorry, bud," Tristan shook his head, still grinning.  "I'm the only one allowed to operate this baby."

            Duke shrugged and gave his hair a flip.  "Aw, that's okay man, you wouldn't look good on camera anyway.  Much better to have a pretty boy like me in the shots…"

            Tristan rolled his eyes and activated the camera.  "So…what should we record first?"

            Duke thought for a moment, then snapped his fingers. "Heyyyy, I know!  Let's videotape everybody else when they're not looking."

            "Yeah!"  Tristan agreed.  "Oh, I know, let's go see what Odion's doing!"

            "That stick-in-the-mud?"  Duke raised an eyebrow as the two boys headed down the hallway towards Odion's room.  "He probably sits around reading War and Peace, listening to Beethoven."

            "Well, we can always record over it later," Tristan reasoned as they arrived outside Odion's door.  "Okay, give an intro, and then we'll open the door a crack and see what he's doing."

            Duke struck a dramatic pose, which actually made him look quite ridiculous, and tried to attempt a deeper voice.  "Welcome to the first production of Hidden Camera, produced by Duke and Tristan!  Our first victim is: Odion!"

            Duke pushed the door open just a crack, and Tristan positioned the camera in the opening.  Both boys peered at the screen as it started recording.

            Odion was standing at the far end of the room in front of a full-length mirror, wearing nothing but a pair of pink-and-white striped boxer shorts.  He was holding a razor in his right hand like a microphone, and was striking dramatic poses while singing at the top of his lungs:

            "I will al-ways loooooooooooove yooooooooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!"

            Duke and Tristan's faces looked like they were going to explode.  They took off down the corridor, and when they were a safe distance away, burst out laughing.

            "Whoo hooo hoooo, awww man!"  Duke wiped tears of mirth from his eyes.  "Odion!  With those boxer shorts!!  Whoohaaaa haaaaaa!!!"

            "I never knew," gasped Tristan, "He had such a beautiful voice!!  Heeeehhaaaaah hhaaahaaaaaa!!"

            "This is great!" Duke rewound the tape some and watched it again.  "Aww, we gotta go get somebody else!"

            "Yeah!"  Tristan grabbed the camera back and pointed to the nearest door.  "There's Kaiba's room, wanna check it out?"

            "You bet!" Duke grinned mischievously and moved towards the door.

********************

            What will they find in Kaiba's room???!  Stay tuned for the next episode of Hidden Camera, hosted by Tristan and Duke!!!

            Special thanks to my big sister, who actually came up with the idea (despite her hatred of the series) and wrote quite a bit of it.

            Review, please!!  ^_^


	2. Kaiba's Room

Disclaimer:  YES!!  YES I OWN THEM!!  I OWN THEM ALL!!!  MWUUUAAHAAAAHAAAAA!!!   Oh, wait…crap, I don't…there's a spirit breaker…

Yami:  What are you talking about, breaking spirits??!?   O_O

OtakuSarri:  Oh, nothing…

Disclaimer 2:  Btw, I don't own Kissy Kissy Goo Goo, either.  That belongs to whoever created the Fairly Odd Parents, but the name was so perfect, I just couldn't resist . . .  ^_^

************************

            Duke and Tristan crept across the hallway towards the closed door that was Kaiba's room.  Tristan held up the camera, making sure it was ready to record.

            Duke raised an eyebrow.  "Aren't you going to rewind it?"

            "And record over Odion's live performance?  No way!"  Tristan grinned.  "I say we keep whatever we get!"

            "Okay then," Duke gave a thumbs-up and carefully opened the door.

            The lights were very dim.  An empty box of chocolates sat on the coffee table, with the candy wrappers scattered all around it.  Kaiba himself sat on the couch, wearing a bathrobe and a pair of giant fuzzy pink slippers.  A huge box of tissues was in his lap, and a fluffy purple bunny was leaned up next to him.  He sniffled loudly through a tissue, eyes locked on the TV, which was currently showing an episode of the soap opera, Kissy Kissy Goo Goo.

            "Roderick, no!" Kaiba gasped, "Don't kiss her, it's not Maria!  It's her evil twin Mariah!  She's the one who betrayed you to your own evil twin Roberick in the first place!!!  Noooo!!!"  He sobbed into the tissues, blowing his nose loudly.  Pulling the purple bunny into his arms, he hugged it, speaking to it through his tears, "Oh, Mr. Fluffykins, why does it have to be this way??  Why??!"

            Duke turned to Tristan and mouthed the words, "Mr. FLUFFYKINS??!?!?"

            Both boys immediately had to stifle loud snorts of laughter and make a run for it before their noise gave them away.

****************

            A/N:   Next time on Hidden Camera…find out what Marik's hobby is!  And whether or not he's good at it…


	3. Marik's Turn!

A/N:  My evil mind is already thinking about the ending…mwwaaahaaahaahaaaaa!!  But in the meantime, there are more chapters to go!  This one goes to Marik…

***********

            Duke and Tristan headed downstairs, congratulating themselves on their most recent spy job.

            "I wonder how long Kaiba's had that rabbit," Duke mused, smiling.

            "Kaiba watching sissy soap operas," Tristan grinned back, "Who knew?"

            Duke put a hand on his stomach as it growled in protest.  "Heh heh," he said sheepishly, "I'm overdue for a feeding.  Wanna see what's in the kitchen?"

            "Right behind you, buddy," Tristan answered.

            The two made their way to the kitchen, but stopped just outside the door when they heard someone inside.  Duke took a quick peek, then gestured wildly to Tristan.  "Dude!"  he whispered loudly, "Get the camera ready!  You gotta record this!"

            Tristan grinned and obeyed, placing the camera in the slightly opened doorway.

            Marik was wearing a puffy, floral-pattern apron and crooked chef's hat as he stood over the stove, carefully adding ingredients to a pot in front of him.  Every once in a while he would glance up to look at the TV on a far counter, which was currently showing an episode of Iron Chef.  "…dash of salt…two teaspoons seasoning…cup of rice…" Marik was muttering to himself.

            He suddenly became aware of the cloud of black smoke that was building near the oven.  "Aaaaaaaaggghhhhh!!"  He shouted, abandoning the pot on the stove and dashing towards the oven.  "My spinach puffs!! Noooooooo!!"

            "Those were spinach puffs?" Tristan whispered to Duke, looking at the charred, black things that Marik was removing from the oven.

            Duke pointed at the stove that Marik had left.  "Yikes!  Take cover, man, I think it's gonna blow!"  Sure enough, the pot was shaking, nearly bubbling over.

            Tristan and Duke dove away from the kitchen door just as—

            BOOM!!!

            When the dust had settled, both boys crept back to the door and cracked it open, poking the lens of the camera through.  Marik now stood in the center of the kitchen, still holding the tray of burned spinach puffs, now completely spattered with whatever substance had been in the pot.  Duke held his shaking sides and Tristan forced himself to keep quiet as he zoomed in on Marik's bewildered, food-covered face.

            "Oh, man, that was classic!" Duke exclaimed as he and Tristan headed away from the kitchen, down another hallway.

            Tristan fiddled with the camera, getting it ready to record again.  "This is too fun!  So…who's next?"

************

            A/N: Who next indeed?  Due to the request made by Kurama'sGirl89, Bakura will be next!  Dun, dun, DUN!!!


	4. Spirited Conversations Part I

* * *

A/N: Welcome to another installment of Hidden Camera, hosted by Tristan and Duke! Sorry it took so long for this chapter, but I promised to do Bakura, and I thought I had a good scenario for him, but then it didn't work and I scrapped it. So then I thought I had another good one, but then I had to scrap that. So then FINALLY I came up with this one--hope it works!! Actually, it's more Yami Bakura than Bakura, but...well....you'll see!

* * *

Duke and Tristan sat on the floor of Duke's room, chowing down on the contents of Duke's hidden candy-bar stash. When their attempt to infiltrate the kitchen for food had been interrupted by Marik's explosive cooking, they decided to settle on what junk food and candy they could scrounge up from Duke's stockpile.

His mouth full of the last bite of a Snickers bar, Tristan wiped his chocolate-covered hands on his shirt and then reached for the video camera. "You ready to try again, buddy?"

Duke nodded, shoving down the final chunk of his Crunch bar. "Who do we get next?"

Thinking for a moment, Tristan counted off on his hand. "Well, so far we got Odion singing in his boxer shorts, Kaiba blubbering over a soap opera, and Marik's failed attempt at making dinner." He began powering up the camera. "Who else his here at the house today?"

"Hey, Bakura's always in his room." Duke suggested. Bakura did tend to keep to himself a lot, alone in his room more often than not.

Tristan perked up. "Hey, yeah! We'll go see what he does, hiding in his room all day long."

The two boys set off down the hallway, promptly arriving at the bedroom in question. Tristan gave Duke a signal, and then put the camera up to the crack in the doorway when Duke propped it open silently.

Bakura was perched placidly on his bed, knees brought up halfway to his chest, a book resting on the incline. He leaned back against the pillows near the headboard, calmly reading.

Another figure, paler and slightly transparent, was also in the room. He bore a similar resemblance to Bakura, except for the fact that he was slightly taller, had thicker, longer hair, and eyes with a darker glint behind them. He was pacing the room agitatedly, muttering.

"I still don't see why I can't have my own room."

From his position on the bed, Bakura did not even glance up from his book. He simple made a distracted humming noise of agreement. "Mmm-hmm."

Seemingly unaware of the fact that the human boy wasn't listening, the ancient spirit continued his rant. "I mean, I'm just as much a person as any one of you. Just because I'm evil and happen to be dead, they think I don't need my own space. They think that since I don't have a human body, I shouldn't need a room?"

Now Bakura had raised his eyes and was watching the spirit, his eyes moving back and forth as he traced the pacing movement. "Yami..."

"They don't know what it's like! I'd like to see them try living inside a little gold necklace for centuries, and see how comfortable it is!"

"Yami..."

"What?!?" The spirit snapped.

Bakura shook his head. "We've been through this before."

"I know, but it's not _fair_!" Yami Bakura sat down on the bed with a huff.

Bakura put the book down and moved off the bed, heading for a video cabinet on the far wall. "If we play your favorite tape, will that cheer you up?"

The spirit perked up. "The one with the evil, crazy, wild-haired man who forces all those innocent people to go through the painful rituals?"

"Of course," Bakura grinned and pulled out the videotape in question. "But only if you promise to stop complaining."

Eager at the thought of watching his favorite, evil movie, Bakura's Yami jumped to his feet. "Yes, yes! No more complaining...at least until tomorrow."

"Here you are, then," Bakura put the tape into his VCR and settled back on the bed, picking up his book.

"This man is amazing," the spirit was watching his favorite, evil man intently as the video began to play. "So much energy, all focused on his evil plot to exploit the innocent masses of people and force on them his rituals! All the pain they must go through, the ceaseless toil! And he grins and laughs through it all!" Looking back over his shoulder at Bakura, the spirit gestured to the movie and asked, "Bakura, do you think I can be as evil as this Richard Simmons someday?"

Bakura couldn't hide a smile as the exercise video started some energetic music. "Absolutely."

Outside the room, Tristan glanced at Duke. "I don't know whether I'm amused by that, or scared by it."

"Me either, man," Duke let the door close again. "Ah, let's go find someone else."

"Right behind you."

* * *

There you have it! Yami and Yugi will be next! And it won't take so long to update this time, I promise! Also, I don't own Richard Simmons video tapes or whatever the disclaimer needs to be for that, or the reference to the candy bars, you get my meaning. Please review!

Sarri


End file.
